Pourquoi ?
by JackB
Summary: Pendant l'épisode 7x01. Castiel revient voir Dean pour lui poser des questions, Pourquoi l'a t-il abandonner ? Pourquoi ne lui a t'il pas fait confiance ? Mais derrière tout ça se cache des sentiments inavoué. Arriverons t-il à baissé leur barrière juste pour une nuit ?


**Voici ma première fanfiction sur supernatural.**

**Pas très original un destiel, mais j'aime ce couple alors voilà ^^**

**je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de cet OS **

* * *

Dean rangea ses outils, avala une gorgé de Whisky et fixa le ciel étoilé. Il restait là à réparer son impala pendant que son ancien meilleurs ami foutait le bordel là où il en avait envie. Ils attendraient que ça passe, que le nouveau dieu se calme et comme il leur avait intimé, ils ne se mêleraient pas de ses affaires. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Castiel, le vrai Castiel, celui qui quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, tournait la tête sur le coté en plissant les yeux. Ce gosse en Trench-coat. Il baissa les yeux et fatiguer décida qu'il serait peut être bien pour lui d'aller se coucher.

« Dean ! »

Entendit-il derrière lui alors qu'il enfilait un jogging pour dormir. Il manqua de tomber après avoir trébucher et se rattrapa à temps. Une fois son vêtement sur le cul, il attrapa son fusil et tira sans même réfléchir sur le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci d'un revers de main balaya l'attaque avant même qu'elle ne l'ai atteint.

« Cass qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?" Grogna Dean.

Sans même attendre de réponse il se jeta sur lui, brandissant un couteau, mais fut rapidement maîtriser par l'ex-ange qui le balança sur le lit, sa main enserrant sa gorge pour le maîtriser. Ils rampèrent sur le matelas, Dean légèrement effrayé par la main sur son cou. Castiel le tenait désormais entre la vie et la mort s'il le voulait, il n'avait qu'à serrer un peu plus. Néanmoins son instinct n'avait pas perdu le Nord et l'adrénaline s'excitait en lui, le rendant vif, alerte, cherchant une solution pour s'en sortir. Il n'eut cependant pas à s'en servir, Castiel relâcha sa gorge, s'appuyant sur le matelas des deux coté de sa tête, son corps glissant un peu sur celui de Dean, son regard bleu le perçant.

« Les armes n'ont pas d'effet sur moi Dean.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On t'as laissé tranquille comme tu le voulais.

- Oui j'ai vu, je ne suis pas venu pour m'attaquer à toi, juste discuter. »

Dean sentait le corps de son ami se presser contre lui, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait était intense, il était brûlant, il osa un regard plus pousser vers lui et le détailla attentivement. Il semblait blesser, sa peau semblait se désagréger, brûler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu semble blessé ? Se radoucit Dean qui n'avait pas envie de provoquer ce nouveau Dieu impitoyable.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Alors ? Pourquoi es tu venu me voir ?

- Je me posais une question, en faite je me la pose depuis longtemps, j'ai besoin d'une réponse. Pourquoi m'avoir abandonner ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez tous trahit, vous avez comploter contre moi, vous ne m'avez jamais fait confiance. Même toi tu as finit par douter, tu m'as à peine offert le bénéfice du doute. Pourquoi ?

- Cass, enfin c'était évident qu'ouvrir le Purgatoire c'était une mauvaise idée. Essaya Dean.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Grâce à ça j'ai éliminé Raphael et empêcher le retour de l'Apocalypse et aujourd'hui je suis puissant, tellement puissant, si tu savait ce que ça fait.

- Tu aurais du trouver un autre moyen, il y en avait forcement un autre.

- Mais cette puissance Dean, ce pouvoir, tu ne te rend pas compte, moi qui est toujours du me soumettre et n'être au final rien, aujourd'hui je suis enfin quelqu'un.

- Non Cass, tu était quelqu'un avant, aujourd'hui tu es plus..

- Un monstre ? Le coupa l'ex-ange.

- Cass tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça. Ouvrir le Purgatoire c'est quasiment l'équivalent de l'Apocalypse, tout les efforts qu'on avait fait n'ont servit à rien.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de mes décisions, mais des tiennes. » Gronda le brun.

Cela fit frémir Dean qui s'attendit à se faire attaquer, ou torturer, mais rien d'autre ne vint que l'intense chaleur de l'ex-ange. Il venait de s'allonger sur lui, et reposait sa tête proche de la sienne au dessus de son épaule. Il pouvait sentir le corps vibrer doucement contre lui, mais lui resta immobile.

« Pourquoi m'as tu lâcher ? Je croyais qu'on était ami, et pourtant vous avez essayé de me tuer.

- Si bien sur tu était notre ami.

- N'avait tu pas dit qu'on était une famille ? Je sais ce que représente les liens de la famille pour toi Dean.

- Cass. Répondit le châtain la voix un peu brisé.

- J'ai fait tellement pour toi, je t'ai sortit de l'enfer, je vous est toujours aidé, soutenu, j'ai déchu pour vous, je suis mort pour vous, pour toi Dean, j'ai tuer mes frères, trahit les miens et été trahit, j'ai souffert, où est-ce que j'avais du soutient dans tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai obtenu en retour ?

- Tu aurais pu nous demander notre aide.

- Et pour quoi ? La famille est sacré pour vous les Winchester, mais le truc c'est que vous n'êtes que deux, les autres autour de vous ne compte pas, vous ne seriez jamais capable de faire tout ce que vous faite l'un pour l'autre, toi et Sam, pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tu avais pourtant dit que j'étais comme un frère pour toi.

- Cass arrête ça. Dean sentit son cœur se tordre.

- J'y croyais moi, mais ce ne sont que des foutaises, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir suivit pour une fois ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait confiance ? En faite je sais pourquoi, si ce n'est pas toi qui dirige Dean, c'est que c'est forcement mauvais. Castiel roula un peu la tête pour se blottir davantage contre lui. Je déteste être trahit, et je pensais que toi tu serais incapable de ça. »

Dean se mit à lui caresser les cheveux doucement pour tenter de l'apaisé et contre toute attente ils étaient doux, tout doux. Puis pendant un moment aucun d'eux ne parla, leurs respirations se calaient doucement à un rythme régulier et identique, ils s'écoutaient en silence.

« Et que va tu faire maintenant ? Tu es venu pour te venger ?

- Non, je voulais juste t'en parler, et avoir la possibilité de caresser un peu ton âme.

- Comment ça ?

- Malgré que tu m'est trahit, elle reste douce et réconfortante pour moi. C'est moi qui t'ai arracher des griffes de l'enfer, je te l'ai déjà dit, on à un lien, et tu pourra me détester autant que tu veux, ton âme restera toujours douce pour moi. Le châtain resta un moment interloquer autant par la révélation de Castiel que part le fait qu'il pense qu'il le haïssait.

- Qui as dit que je te détestais ?

- Ça me semble être la chose la plus logique, non ? Tu as peur de moi, tu me hait, tu as envie de me tuer, je sens ton cœur battre vite. Et puis c'est la descente logique, déjà avant tu ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup, donc aujourd'hui il serait normal que tu me déteste.

- Tu te trompe, je ne te déteste pas, je suis en colère, c'est différent, totalement différent.

- Ça ne change pas grand chose.

- Si, Cass bien sur que je t'appréciait..

- Ce n'est plus le cas désormais. Dean soupira.

- Pour tout te dire.. Tu me manque. » Avoua t-il difficilement.

Le brun ne répondit pas, il se contentait de rester la allonger sur lui sans pour autant l'écraser de son poids. Dean glissa alors les mains sous le trench-coat jusqu'à glissé sur ses cotes. Puis il remonta sur le dos qu'il commença à caresser. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Dean sente le froid lui mordre la peau. Il se redressa vivement le temps de voir Castiel debout dans sa chambre.

« Je ferais mieux de partir. »

Avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de s'envoler, de disparaître, Dean le retint en lui attrapant vivement le bras.

« Attend, ne part pas. Dit-il si rapidement que Castiel se retourna l'air de n'avoir rien comprit. Ne part pas, je sais que tu dois être occupé, mais tu peux rester, juste un moment, juste un peu plus. »

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit, il avait quasiment sauter sur lui, pour l'empêcher de partir, qui voudrait pourtant rester avec un tyran ? Mais encore une fois, c'était son instinct qui avait fait le coup, sa voix avait même trembler, libérant dans la pièce un flot d'émotion et d'attente. Voyant que Castiel n'avait pas broncher, il se leva, tout en enserrant sa main plus fortement et s'approcha de lui. Si Castiel n'était pas venu pour le tuer, alors en théorie il n'avait rien à craindre non ? C'est ce que pensa Dean pour se rassurer quand il attrapa doucement le col du trench-coat et qu'il le fit glissé tranquillement le long de ses épaules.

« Tu pourrais rester un peu plus longtemps. J'imagine que notre nouveau Dieu, peut bien s'accorder quelques heures de répit ? Après tout si tu es venu, ce n'était pas seulement pour me dire tout ce que tu m'as dit, te vider de ce poids que tu avait sur les épaules, c'était aussi pour venir me voir non ? Je te manque Cass ? Parce que toi tu me manque. »

Il s'aventurait sur un chemin dangereux là, il le savait, il marchait sur des œufs miné où si on appuyait un peu trop fort dessus, c'était la mort assurer. Mais tant pis, Dean était un homme à prendre des risques, il continua de faire tomber le vêtement beige ainsi que sa veste noir jusqu'à ce que l'ex-ange se retrouve en chemise et cravate.

Dean retira son tee-shirt puis s'attaqua à cette cravate bleu, qui rejoignit bien vite les autres vêtements.

« Pourquoi Dean ?

- Pourquoi pas ? »

Il défaisait maintenant les boutons de la chemise, et se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours eu envie de faire ça. En faite il avait toujours aimé Cass, mais ne se l'était jamais avouer à lui même. Il avait finit par le rejeter comme il avait rejeter son homosexualité, mais aujourd'hui ça n'avait plus d'importance. Castiel roula des épaules jusqu'à ce que sa chemise tombe elle aussi, puis il se laissa guider jusqu'au lit de Dean, s'allongeant tranquillement dessus, juste avant d'être rejoins par le châtain. Ce dernier se blotti paisiblement contre lui, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir les marques et blessure anormal sur son corps, profitant juste de son odeur, de sa chaleur, de la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne.

Il alla même jusqu'à glissé sa main sur cette peau si douce, d'abord prudemment, s'attendant à une éventuel réaction violente, mais il prit finalement confiance quand Castiel se serra un peu plus contre lui. Du bout des doigts donc, il caressa la chair tendre de son ami. Ouvrant un peu les yeux il croisa le regard de l'ex-ange qui avait tourner la tête, ses yeux semblait paisible, doux, et de temps en temps il se fermait, quand il passait sur certaine zone, témoignant du plaisir qu'il ressentait et Dean adorait ça.

Il glissait ses doigts sur son ventre, sa poitrine, ses cotes, remontait jusqu'au cou, caressait la jugulaire puis redescendait jusqu'au bas ventre, arrêtant sa caresse à la ceinture, mais venant néanmoins parfois taquiner l'élastique du boxer s'aventurant légèrement sur l'aine, mais jamais plus bas. Sans prendre garde, il passa ses doigts sur l'un des tétons excité de son ange, oui parce que pour Dean ça restait son ange, et se délecta de la vive réaction que cela entraîna, un petit sursaut, un gémissement volé et des yeux d'un coup emplie de désir. Il repassa une nouvelle fois sur ce petit bout de chair rose et sourit à la nouvelle réaction que cela engendra.

Il entreprit alors de taquiner un peu plus cette zone avant de descendre irrémédiablement vers le bassin, de la même façon que plus tôt il titilla l'aine arrachant au corps brûlant de Castiel, une ondulation des plus lascive. Mais jamais il n'alla plus loin. Le brun ne tenta pas non plus quelque chose. Pourtant ils le savaient, ils le voyaient dans leurs regards, ils auraient put aller beaucoup plus loin. Mais non ils se contentèrent de ce moment de tendresse, retrouvant un instant ce qui avait été perdu depuis déjà quelque mois, et découvrant par la même occasion quelque chose de nouveau qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais tenter ensemble.

Puis Dean sauta l'une des barrières, et vint caresser de ses lèvres celle de son ange qui répondit brièvement au baisé, avant de l'approfondir avec envie. Il avait beau être un Dieu, Dean l'avait toujours fait fondre, et même maintenant il ne pouvait que succomber, il avait toujours été sa faiblesse et c'est avant tout pour le protéger lui et rien que lui qu'il avait fait tout ça. Ils se tournèrent un peu plus l'un vers l'autre afin que leur corps soit davantage coller. Leur jambes s'entremêlèrent et enfin ils se sentirent complet.

« Je ne te hais pas Cass, jamais je ne te haïrais. »

Le brun frotta doucement son nez sur le torse de Dean pour lui signifier qu'il savait et doucement Dean s'enfonça dans les méandres du sommeille bercer par les bras réconfortant de Castiel.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla, Dean était seul, il s'étira tel un chat, il avait très bien dormit, et vu l'heure il fallait croire que son ange était partit depuis longtemps. Son odeur imprégnant les draps rappelait que cette nuit n'avait pas été un mirage. Il enfouit sa tête sur l'oreiller où avait dormit Cass et inspira fortement. Il s'imagina un instant le revoir débarquer dans sa chambre certain soir, pour se blottir contre lui et passer un moment reposant en sa compagnie. Il trouvait qu'il n'avait pas assez profiter de se moment et se jura que la prochaine fois serais beaucoup plus chaude. Ok c'était un peu fraternisé avec l'ennemie, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, Cass était Cass, dieu, ange, humain, il restait Cass. Toujours un peu différent, mais toujours lui. Est-ce qu'oublier quelques heures les enjeux, la guerre, le combat, était un crime ? Profiter du moment présent n'apportait-il pas plus de douceur dans sa vie ?

Mais ce que Dean n'imaginais pas c'était qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois. D'ici quelques jours il rencontrerais à nouveau la mort, elle lui donnerait une solution pour sortir Cass de cette merde. Que Cass se sentant une nouvelle fois trahit, ne vienne pas le voir et qu'au moment venu, il serait trop tard, Ils avaient gâcher leur dernière cartouche et ils n'y en auraient pas de nouvelle avant un long moment.

Non Dean n'imaginait pas que le petit sentiment de frustration qu'il ressentait actuellement allais se transformer en un gouffre horrible et douloureux, mais cette fois, il n'aurait pas un ange sur son épaule pour le sortir de là, pour le consoler.

**END.**


End file.
